


Chocolate Surprise (Duo's version of events)

by Yami_Duo



Series: Chocolate Surprise [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Duo/pseuds/Yami_Duo
Summary: The Gundam boys have a bit of trouble in the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quatre is being quite so Duo decided, he need to set the record straight.
> 
> Special thanks to Debs_dragon as the beta. Thank you so very much.  
> this was originally posted on FFN but got taken down when they had a purge.

It was a boring mission briefing that started the ball rolling with Heero and I, but we had an extra surprise that we were not expecting so we went with it to see where it went. Like I said, it was a boring mission briefing that started it all... Heero had asked me if I could pick the lock on a door that even he could of done, so I turned around and told Heero the mission was a stupid one and I was not needed on it. He turned around and asked me why that was so, but I was not in the mood to answer so I just up and kissed him on the lips then ran and hid until I thought it was safe to go back to the house. 

 

It must have been about 15 minutes later when Quatre came out to talk to me about the kiss and Heero, so I just talked to him, telling him about how much I love Heero and that I never expect him to notice me, as he seems to be so mission orientated that it will never be for me. 

Quatre hugged me and said it will workout for me and to keep the hope alive as Heero does feel something for me. 

 

We walked back to the house after that, when we were close to the door we heard a loud bang that sounded like a pot had blown up so we ran in to the kitchen to find Heero and Trowa covered in chocolate. 

That's when WuFei came into the kitchen yelling at Heero and wanting to know what the hell was going on. 

I think that's what he said but I can't be sure as my jaw was to the ground drooling over a chocolate covered Heero to make any sense of WuFei's rant. The next thing I heard was the rant trailing off and I knew that we needed to get Trowa and Heero cleaned up. I turned to Quarte to see his jaw wide open and drooling as he looked at Trowa. Then a wicked idea came to me to send them off together to get Trowa cleaned up... 

 

I just about got all my wits back together when I notice a single dribble of chocolate running down Heero's torso towards his groin that had me drooling yet again. 

I went and took his hand and dragged him off to our shared room with Wu Fei trailing after us... I thought more the merrier. 

Heero was fine with WuFei joining us in the bedroom, ‘cause the minute we got there I started to lick the chocolate of Heero's cheek. WuFei went to the other side of Heero and started there; we met at Heero's mouth and had a three-way kiss, which was very nice and sweet. We then worked our way down Heero one on each side until we got to his manhood, which I swallowed completely as I was desperate to taste his seed. WuFei decided to suck on Heero nuts as I deep throated Heero, that's when Heero started to moan because WuFei left his nuts and began to rim Heero, which produced to most delightful sounds out of Heero. 

I then just had to have Heero buried deep in me, so I turned to get in the best position. As I was moving to get in a better position, so was WuFei. He moved behind Heero and he was ready to be buried deep within Heero's entrance and sliding deep into Heero's tight passage. I then felt Heero sliding into my moist tight passage, which produce the most delightful tingling feeling that I've ever felt. I was in heaven. As WuFei and Heero got in to a rhythm that's when they hit my prostate and had me moaning in pleasure. 

I was just about to pass out when I heard.... "FUCK me harder WuFei ... IIIIIIIIII'mmmmm Almostttttttt theeeeeeeeerrrreeeeeee" from Heero which made me yell in turn "HEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOO HARDDDER NOWWWWWWWWWW AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH..........." 

That's when I slid in to a deep sleep with Heero still buried deep within me. 

The next morning I was the first to wake up. 

But that is another story maybe....


End file.
